Wanting to Know
by Kaxlya
Summary: He came to the XIIIth order with no memory of his Somebody. Now he’s searching for himself, even though what he finds may not be the best of memories. My first nonslashy fic. –shock


Title: Wanting to know

Genre:

Rating: T

Cat: Games

Sub: KH

Summary: He came to the XIIIth order with no memory of his Somebody. Now he's searching for himself, even though what he finds may not be the best of memories. My first non-slashy fic. –shock-

Disclaimer: KH © Squeenix

This was inspired by a role-play I started with the author of Hearts Enlighten, DarkShadow1818. If you haven't read it-READ IT! XD So yeah, please enjoy!

Chapter 1-Who  
---------------------------  
Demyx was a curious little Organization member. He was one of the youngest, and the most hyper one of all. To put it bluntly, one of two things happened when he entered a room. 1) The inhabitants of the room would be annoyed by some random story he had to tell, or 2) They would instantly be entertained by the water boy's antics. It was generally the first one. Most of the members of the Order ignored number IX completely. Axel had been his only friend, and yet even he seemed annoyed by Demyx now a days. Then again, Axel was busy looking for Roxas, and didn't have time for Demyx's charades.

So, when not given an order by the Superior, he could usually be found in his room or some other silent room in The Castle That Never Was, playing his sitar and watching his water clones and Dancer Nobodies "play" together. Music and water were two things that kept him out of the other member's hair.

And this day was starting out like all the others. Axel was out looking for Roxas, Xemnas and Saix were discussing how the plan was going, Luxord was trying to challenge everyone to a game of Poker, and Xigbar wanted to do target practice. Which left Demyx to his music, or as most of the other's called it, horrendous sound that could wake the dead.

Demyx was sitting in his room, playing a little ditty on his sitar that his Dancers could…well…dance to. His room was something else-it was just like any other teenage-rocker-wanna be room. There were posters on the walls, as well as random pictures of varies members of the Order. Some pictures were obviously random, while a rare few were organized. Overall, his room was fairly clean-not completely, but a thousand times cleaner than Axel's, who, according to legend, did laundry once a year. There was a bookshelf in the far corner of the room, crammed with mostly CDs and all sorts of flyers and poster-ettes of varies rock-bands. Most of the flyers were pretty old, and the pictures had started to fade. Among them was a flyer with barely a picture. All that remained was the name of the band, "Nobody's Rain", and the name of the lead, "Dyme." Demyx never understood why he kept a flyer with no picture, but no matter how many times he told himself to toss it, he could never bring himself to.

It was true that he came to the Order with no memory- who he was, what he did, nothing-but this flyer, as well as two CDs by the same band, made Demyx feel…whole. Something about them made him feel things he usually couldn't feel. But Demyx felt more than the others did anyway. When he had learned how nobodies came to exist…

…He didn't except it.

So he had clung to the feelings and emotions he once had as though they were his last hope. Maybe then, maybe he could go back to being what he was before. A Somebody. But after all this time, it still hadn't happened. He was still a nobody, stuck at the age of 19-the last remaining moments of a teenager worked into the first steps of adult hood. But it wasn't like Demyx to give up. He'd hold onto the feelings as long as he could, no matter what happened.

The Melodious Nocturne ceased his playing, dismissing his sitar, clones and Dancers. What he couldn't remember had been on his mind lately. He knew he could play the sitar with relative ease. He also knew that he'd been with the Order for about a year now. He remembered learning from the Order that he was "Demyx. Number IX. The Melodious Nocturne," when he first awoke in The Castle That Never Was. And though it never felt 100 percent right to him, he accepted what they told him. But there were so many blanks. Who was his Somebody? Were they, too, a musician? How did he become a Nobody? Did he die, or did these "Heartless" things get to him? He sighed, getting up and crossing the room to the makeshift CD holder. He pulled out the Nobody's Rain flyer, staring at the faded image. "…Dyme…What are you to me…?" He pulled out the first CD Nobody's Rain ever made, "Heart, Soul, and Mind." Crossing back to his bed, he popped the CD in his walkman, and pulled the earphones on. He skipped about five tracks before come up on his favorite-Track Six, Hidden. A soft melody of piano filled his ears, suddenly going silent before two slams of a set of drums pounded, followed by a guitar, and his favorite, a sitar echoing in his ears. After a few moments, a calm voice sounded:

"_Quelling Darkness, over shaking maple trees-Silent whispers of 'come and rescue me…_'"The voice began getting gradually louder as the guitar got heavy."_Cries of despair among the dead, being told to live again…" _IT went silent before the sound of the sitar filled his ears."_Watch them hide, Cowering in the darkness; Hear them scream, Burned by the light! Let them wish Someone will come save them, And let them heal again!"_ the piano began again softly. _"Heavy arrows of defeat, a rash of guilt over-coming…Nobody's coming, they're on their own…To abandon all they'll ever know."_

"_Watch them hide, Cowering in the darkness; Hear them scream, Burned by the light! Let them wish Someone will come save them, And let them heal again!"_ The piano is barely audible, and no other sound it heard. Then, the voice quietly enters in barely more than a whisper. _"Barely there, barely surviving-rarely here, rarely fighting-Light shining, fiercely hiding-there's no where left to run."_

The song went on like this for some time before coming to an end with a sitar solo. Demyx pulled the earphones off and shut off the walkman. "…Feelings of my own, Dyme…feelings of my own…"


End file.
